Nowadays, as global population density increases, residential properties encroach closer and closer to land that is in close proximity of agricultural and industrial enterprises. Some of those enterprises are well known for producing unpleasant odor emissions. In some instances, the unpleasant odor emissions produced by those enterprises corresponds to pollutants released in the surrounding environment. Therefore, various groups such as local residents, environmental groups and governments have been pressuring enterprises to lower their emissions of pollutants for health reasons, and of odor emission for comfort reasons.
So far, various systems that lower odor emissions have been developed. However, even with governmental grants, enterprises find them costly to purchase and to maintain. Most systems use chemicals or energy that reduces odor level in an emission. Often, for better results, the systems can be used in combination with other systems, however all systems require maintenance and replenishing, thus the more it is used the costlier it is for the enterprise.